gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr
EB-06/EOT Velocity Graze|unit type = High Mobility General Purpose Mobile Suit|operators = Dark Cosmos (formerly)|known pilots = Cernos Alder|armaments = |fixed armaments = *9x Nails *5x Fenrir Claws *2x Needle Gun *2x Vulcans *1x Wave Beam Repeater *1x Beam Saber *1x Wire Anchor|remote armaments = |system features = * *Devil Deal System *Heat Expulsion System|standard equipment =*2x Ahab Binder |optional equipment = |unique aspects = Gundam Frame|universe = Build Divers|storyline = Gundam Build Divers Repose|design base = ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor|handheld armaments = *Gungnir Lance|optional handheld armaments = |image = Týr (concept).png|affiliation = Dark Cosmos (formerly)}} The 'EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr '''is the final Gunpla created for and used by Cernos Alder during his forced stay in GBN. Design & Characteristics While being forced to stay in GBN, Cernos had to describe to a third party how to rebuild the Gundam Focalor and despite getting direct instructions from Cernos. The engineer in charge of designing the mobile suit took a different approach by allowing the mobile to use its weapons entirely hands-free by integrating them into the mobile suit itself. The only weapon that are handheld is the Gungnir Spear which only compliments the suits combat ability. Mechanically the Týr is mostly the same with some new fine tuning. The most notable modification is its large left arm, which functions as the main weapon instrument. Another change is the addition of the Ahab Binders. The binders don't only increase the mobile suit's overall output, but also increase its mobility. Unfortunately, due to its asymmetric design, the Týr is comically nicknamed "Meat Beater" by other Divers. Armaments * Nail :The Týr shares the inner frame of the Focalor thus the exposed digits function as they did before; close-range weapons. :*Fenrir Claw ::Due to the left arm's size, the nails are not only larger but have been sanded down to a sharper point. This allows them to pierce thick armor plating. * Needle Gun :Built into the heels of the mobile suit are small 50mm guns that fire explosive needles. * Vulcan :A pair of low caliber, rapid-fire weaponry mounted on either side of the head. Used primarily to shoot down projectiles and damage sensors. * Wave Beam Repeater :Built-into the left forearm, the wave beam repeater fires thin chevron shaped projectiles. Even with its automatic fire, the output is comparable to a standard beam rifle. * Beam Saber :Another weapon within the left forearm. The hilt is stored in the black section of the left arm. * Wire Anchor :The wire anchor is a simple winch based tool, mounted externally on the right arm. The usage of the wire anchor is only restricted by the pilot's creativity. * Gungnir Spear :A multi-function spear developed for the Týr. Along with its three modes, the spear is also capable of emitting an electrical charge at the head. :* Spear Mode :: The default configuration of the Gungnir Spear, used for swift strikes and jabs. :* Trident Mode :: The head of the spear opens up into 3 points. Originally designed for pinning enemy mobile suits, it can be used defensively as a sword catcher. :* Tail Mode :: With the shaft of the spear extended via wire, the weapon is used for wide swooping attacks. When paired with the wire anchor the reach can be significantly increased. Special Equipment & Features *Ahab Binder :Ahab binder is an external power source that houses a booster and a miniaturized . * *Sub-Arm :A holdover from the Lupus Rex. The sub-arm is primarily used to deploy the frequency blade it wields in order to bring it closer to the right arm. * Devil Deal System :When the Devil Deal System is activated, the suits limiters are turned off which begins overclocking the Ahab reactors dramatically increasing the suit's performance. As a result, all the vents open up dispelling heat en mass, revealing the face vent. * Heat Expulsion System :A series of newly added vents that can expel large amounts of heat during moments of high performance. While commonly paired with Devil Deal. The Expulsion system can be activated independently; useful for stabilizing the mobile suit while in atmosphere or for re-orientation while in space. History ''For the Gundam Týr history see Cernos Alder's page.